Regret
by pixel01
Summary: [The GazettE.Yaoi] Ruki et Reita se cherchent, et Uruha...et bien...Chapitre 4 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Regret

Auteur: pixel01

Source: victimes (XD) : The GazettE avec l'apparition des Dir en Grey !(enfin ...probablement...)

Genre: Yaoi!!!

Couples: ... (toutes les suppositions sont les bienvenues!)

Disclaimer: ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux même (j'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase crétine...--)

Déclaration: première fic , je n'en suis absolument pas satisfaite!! (ça c'est fait...mais non ne partez pas!) et puis ce site je maîtrise pas alors on va voir ce que ça va donner niveau mise en page...Le chapitre est assez court et relativement chaint, c'est une sorte de prologue on va dire...bon en fait j'avais pas grand chose à dire, bonne lecture!

----------------

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il entendait le réveil sonner, à intervalles réguliers, sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'éteindre. A l'inverse de la plupart de gens, il aimait laisser cet objet vivre sa vie même un jour de repos, sûrement pour se rassurer ou peut être par simple fainéantise.Il aimait cette sensation de bien être lorsque le réveil sonnait et qu'il pouvait le laisser sans peur du retard, comme si seul un objet inanimé pouvait avoir l'autorité nécessaire pour le laisser dormir.

_Ca ne sonnait plus, encore 9 minutes..._

En attendant la sonnerie suivante, Ruki s'allongea sur le dos, tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté pour lire l'heure..._12h35_...son regard glissa alors vers les nombreuses photos collées au plafond, _encore une vieille habitude_.

Fixant ce plafond tapissé de photos, il en vit une de Kai et de sa petite famille. Un léger sourire flotta un instant sur ses lèvres quand il se souvint de la soirée de la veille. Nao, le fils de Kai fêtait ses trois ans, étant le parrain du petit il avait été invité par son ami. Énergique et très souriant, ce gamin était une bouffée d'oxygène pouvant redonner le sourire à n'importe qui! Même Reita qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, avait rit à une des nombreuses farces de l'enfant..._Reita_... son sourire s'évanouit presque aussitôt...

La photo suivante était justement un vieux cliché du groupe à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensembles. Ca avait duré 1 an et demi , Ruki avait tout fait pour que ça marche mais il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment a part une profonde amitié et une grande admiration pour le bassiste. Quand il lui avait avoué, Reita s'était sentit trahi, Ruki lui avait fait mal durant une trop grande période, il le savait.Aujourd'hui encore , en y repensant il se sentait coupable de l'être froid qu'était devenu Reita..._à cause de moi_..._j'ai joué avec lui_...

Ses yeux continuèrent leur route sur le plafond ,s'arrêtant maintenant sur une photo d'Uruha.

Avec un demi-sourire ressemblant plus à un rictus il se souvint du jour où ils avaient conclut _le pacte. _Le chanteur ne savait pas trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là , toujours est-il qu'il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble et le guitariste faisait pareil de son coté. Ils entretenaient une façade qui ne soutenait rien et la réalité était bien différente. Il couchaient ensembles, rien d'autres , une situation que les autres n'auraient pas comprise.

Ils avaient en fait juste besoin d'un corps à disposition, l'un comme l'autre, et ça leur convenait parfaitement qu'un ami de confiance joue ce rôle. Là dessus ils n'éprouvaient aucune honte, c'était ainsi que les choses avaient évoluées et il ne s'en plaignait pas.Il n'avait pas les capacités pour réellement aimer quelqu'un mais il ne supportait pas d'être seul. Uruha ,de son coté attendait le grand amour mais avait, il faut bien l'avouer, un appétit sexuel insatiable.Tentant donc de se convaincre de l'aspect moral de cette relation, ils en étaient venus à la conclusion que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux et pour ne pas faire souffrir d'autres personnes inutilement. Aucune ambiguïté ne planait sur leur «couple» et tout cela correspondait parfaitement à leurs attentes respectives.

La photo d'à coté représentait deux couples heureux, d'un coté Kai et sa femme Kimiko et de l'autre Aoi et Jane. Kimiko était ce qu'on appelle une femme à poigne, légèrement autoritaire, elle formait un bel équilibre avec Kai et son caractère optimiste.

Jane, quand à elle , était une jeune américaine installée au Japon pour ses études quand Ruki l'avait connue, très vie devenue son amie il l'avait présentée au reste du groupe. Ce jour là il s'en souviendrait encore longtemps!La « connexion» entre elle et Aoi avait été quasi-immédiate, bien que niant leur relation au début le guitariste avait bien dû l'admettre et cela durait depuis deux ans déjà!Pour lui , Aoi et Jane étaient presque la même personne, ça en devenait même troublant tant leur façon d'envisager les choses était la même..._un vrai couple fusionnel_...

Une sonnerie...le chanteur se redressa légèrement... ce n'était pas le réveil mais son téléphone portable qui clignotait au rythme de sons électroniques.

Soupirant il regarda le nom de la mystérieuse personne qui le tirait de ses pensées ... _Kai?_..._bizarre_...

------------------------

Voilà j'atten des reviews!!!! (et ne vous génez surtout pas pour critiquer j'ai posté cette chose pour ça! Pour les fautes d'orthographe merçi de me les signaler histoire que je passe pas pour une analphabète non plus hein...--)


	2. Chapter 2

Regret

Auteur: pixel01

Source: victimes (XD) : The GazettE avec l'apparition des Dir en Grey !(enfin ...probablement...)

Genre: Yaoi!!!

Couples: ... (toutes les suppositions sont les bienvenues!)

Disclaimer: ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux même (j'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase crétine...--)

Deuxième chapitre en ligne , en espérant que ça plaise malgrés les nombreuses mladresses que l'on peut certainement y trouver!(et puis j'ai pas réussi à changer la police d'écriture ça me soule!)

**réponse à la review**: Merçi beaucoup! moi aussi je suis fan de gazette (on s'en serait pas douté --...) . Pour le couple Aoi/Uruha je comprend ta deception , c'est moi même mon couple préféré avec le ruki/Reita mais je me suis obligée à ne pas les faire , au moins un(oui je sait il y en as qui se compliquent la vie parfois!) En tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une review! (je met au passage que j'ai lu ta fic "Petites scènes entre amants" et qu'ils sont vraiment kro meugnon! C'est que j'ai un problème , j'arrive pas à mettre des reviews, alors j'en profite!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

--------------------------

Une sonnerie...le chanteur se redressa légèrement...ce n'était pas le réveil mais son téléphone portable qui clignotait au rythme de sons électroniques .Soupirant il regarda le nom de la mystérieuse personne qui le tirait de ses pensées...Kai?...bizarre.

-Bonjour Kai que me vaut cet appel matinal?

-tu fait quoi là? T'es où?

La voix était légèrement énervée s'étonna Ruki

- Je suis chez moi et j'étais tranquille jusqu'à ton appel!

- Ca fait deux heures que la séance photo à commencé, je leur ai dit d'attendre un peu, que c'était pas ton genre d'être en retard mais là tu me fais passer pour un con!T'as pas un problème de santé au moins?Non parce que à ce moment là...

- ok je te rappelle qu'aujourd'hui 4 décembre était censé être un jour de repos...

- oui mais là on est le 3

-...

- Et le 3 on devait...

- Je suis là dans un quart d'heure!

Et il raccrocha assez sèchement laissant un Kai qui avait préparé un tas de phrases moralisatrices , sur sa faim.

Le petit récemment brun, courait quant à lui dans son appartement une chaussure au pied, son casque sur la tête, une chemise boutonnée de travers, le tout en cherchant ses clés de moto.Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait ,c'était arriver en retard, il ne le supportais pas de la part des autres et s'infligeait donc l'obligation d'arriver toujours en avance. Ironie du sort , c'est lui qui se faisait désiré.Mettant enfin la main sur ses clés il parti précipitamment en direction de sa honte.

oOOOo

Kai faisait les cent pas devant le studio photo depuis seulement 10 minutes quand Ruki apparut derrière son casque.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, crois moi! C'est une erreur de date, tu me connais...

Devant la mine désolée du plus petit ,Kai ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'attendrissement, cassant pas la même occasion tout ses efforts pour paraître autoritaire..._rien à faire..._

_- _ne t'inquiète pas. C'est pas comme si tu le faisait souvent , on s'en remettra . File te maquiller , le photographe va me faire une crise de nerf !

-Oui chef! répondit le chanteur avec un poids en moins sur l'estomac.

Il courut donc à travers le labyrinthe des couloirs pour arriver devant la petite pièce où le groupe était censé se préparé. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se déshabilla presque instantanément pour pouvoir revêtir le fameux pantalon doré et la veste noire à perle qui était attendue pour la photo. Il était donc en train d'enfiler ce fichu pantalon quand il entendit une voix s'élever dans la petite pièce.

- Tu ne supporte toujours pas d'être en retard apparemment.

Ruki se pétrifia , il pensait être seul comme en témoignait son jean au milieu de la pièce.

- Reita?fi-il en se retournant ver la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fait encore là? Je croyais que vous étiez déjà partis ,d'après ce que m'a dit Kai, ça fait deux heures que vous avez commencé...

Il essayait vainement d'employer un ton naturel tout en disant des banalités. Le fait est que la situation était particulièrement gênante: il était à moitié nu devant Reita . Sous le regard du bassiste qui lui ne semblait pas gêné , il continua de s'habiller en essayant de paraître le plus naturel du monde..._j'ai vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui_...

- Oui en effet , ça fait plus de deux heures qu'on t'attend, mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas resté spécialement pour t'attendre! Les photos de groupe nécessitent aussi notre présence.

Le ton sec du blond n'échappa pas a Ruki qui choisit de l'ignorer.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de Kai mais j'en suis désolé encore une fois, je vous ai obligé à rester plus longtemps que prévu, dit-il en enfilant sa veste

-Non ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger, personne m'attend, mais Aoi est un peu remonté il devait déjeuner en ville avec Jane.

-Elle aussi elle va m'en vouloir, je suis vraiment trop con...

Tout en soulignant avec soin ses yeux de noir, Ruki songea qu'il avait vraiment fait une gaffe cette fois. _En fait il sont tous trop sympa pour oser dire quelque chose mais ils m'en veulent quand même _pensa-t-il tout en essayant de dompter une mèche rebelle à grand coup de gel.Il sentit une main sur son épaule et sursauta en se retournant vers un Reita au sourire bienveillant

-T'inquiete pas, personne t'en veut...vraiment!

Ca faisait longtemps que le petit chanteur ne s'inquiétait plus de ce genre de changements d'humeur de la part du bassiste, surtout en sa présence. Mais d'habitude c'était dans l'autre sens, agréable et souriant il devenait renfermé et ironique à la seule présence du brun.

-Merçi murmura-t-il avant de partir pour le studio photo.

oOOOo

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il rentrait à nouveau dans la petite pièce pour cette fois se débarrasser de ses vêtements de scène. Uruha finissait de se maquiller et Reita mettait ses chaussures lorsqu'il fit son entrée.

-Alors?Panne d'oreiller?lança Uruha un brin moqueur.

-En quelque sorte... répondit-il en s'affalant sur une chaise fort peu confortable. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de détailler sur les raison de son retard.

- Avoue que tu était réveillé depuis 9 heures du mat mais que tu as laissé sonner ton réveil pendant tout ce temps , dit soudain Reita qui faisait semblant de ne rien entendre quand les deux autres parlaient ensemble. Il ne manquait d'ailleurs jamais une occasion de faire remarquer au guitariste qu'il connaissait les moindres petites manies du chanteur. Chanteur qui commençait d'ailleurs à trouver cette ambiance de défi très pesante.

-Ah, mais c'est vrai que vous n'habitez pas ensemble, tu ne connais pas toutes ses affreuses manies, crois moi si c'était le cas ...ajouta Reita d'un ton sec.

Uruha lança un regard furtif à Ruki qui acquiesça faisant signe qu'il avait compris.

-C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai une tonne de truc à faire moi. A tout à l'heure mon chéri! Lança un guitariste plein de conviction.

-A tout à l'heure ruwa-chan, répondit-il sur le même ton mièvre. Il n'avait j'amais été très bon acteur...

Ce genre de scène leur coûtait beaucoup à tout les deux mais c'était nécessaire pour que l'illusion fonctionne encore un peu.

Uruha partit , un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes qui semblaient tous les deux passionnés par leurs occupations respectives. Ruki n'en pouvant plus de cette tension parla le premier quitte à dire des choses sans intérêt.

-Il était en forme le photographe aujourd'hui, jamais la bonne pause. Bon ok j'étais en retard mais au point de me faire recommencer la même photo 15 fois! Un coup à attraper un torticolis...

- Tu l'aimes ? Le coupa soudain Reita avec un sérieux effrayant.

- Euh... de quoi tu parles... répondit Ruki de plus en plus gêné qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du photographe que le bassiste parlait.

Reita se tourna alors vers lui les yeux brillants.

- Uruha...tu l'aimes? Il avait comme de l'espoir dans sa voix...

- Je...j'ai..., incapable de lui mentir plus longtemps, Ruki répondit froidement en regardant le sol. Non. Je t'en pris, ne me juge pas.

- Tu es tombé bien bas. Nous faire croire à tous à votre bonheur, et si maladroitement en plus. Tu croyais sans doute que je n'avais pas compris depuis longtemps que tu avais un coeur de pierre!

C'était le moment qu'il redoutait, le chanteur regardait toujours ses pieds en écoutant Reita qui continuait déjà à parler.

- Tu fais la même chose avec lui n'est-ce pas?Lui aussi tu vas lui faire croire que tout va bien pour ensuite qu'il souffre encore plus quand tu lui diras la vérité?

- Non c'est faux! Le coupa Ruki.Lui non plus il ne m'aime pas!

- Encore des excuses. Tu profite de son absence pour le faire passer pour le salaud!

-Tu ne comprend pas... murmura le chanteur d'une voix à peine audible.

- Non, c'est vrai, je ne comprend pas. Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux faire ça aux autres. Tu étais tout pour moi tu comprend? La voix ne laissait plus transparaître aucune colère, elle était juste suppliante.

- Je t'en pris , pas ça...

- Tu m'as fait tellement mal, Reita se détourna , le regard dans le vide.J'y pense tout le temps, quand je te voit sourire je me rappelle de nos éclats de rire, quand je te vois marcher je me rappelle qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je marchais avec toi en te tenant la main, quand je vois tes mains c'est pour me souvenir de leur douceur sur ma peau, quand je te vois tout simplement. Sa voix se brisa. Tout me rappelle cette époque. C'est une torture de te voir tout le temps, de te sentir si prés. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie je les ai vécus grâce à toi , mais tu m'as tout pris...

Reita sortit de la pièce sans même un regard vers le chanteur qui n'avait pas bougé , fixant toujours le sol dans une expression totalement neutre.

Une fois la porte fermée , une unique larme coula silencieusement le long de la joue du chanteur. Il l'avait détruit. Il le savait déjà mais là c'était trop. Il avait l'impression que son coeur était trop gros pour lui. Il rejetait fièrement les larmes qu'il avait senti monter .Lui, il continuait tranquillement sa vie alors que Reita souffrait en permanence, le chanteur cherchait même souvent la présence du bassiste , sans savoir qu'il le torturait juste un peu plus.

-------------------------------------

Voilà j'atten des reviews!!!! (et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour critiquer j'ai posté cette chose pour ça! Pour les fautes d'orthographe merci de me les signaler histoire que je passe pas pour une analphabète non plus hein...--) oui je sait j'ai écrit la même chose au chapitre précédent mais je suis un peu fainéante sur les bords!


	3. Chapter 3

Regret

Auteur : Pixel01

Source : victimes (XD) : The GazettE

Genre : Yaoi

couples: ...???

Disclaimer : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux même (j'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase crétine...--")

Réponses aux reviews:

**Taki Chan : **Oui c'est vrai dans cette fic aoi ne tombra jamais amoureux d'Uruha...désolée!...mais bon j'ai bien dit dans cette fic...xD...et merçi beaucoup pour ta review!

**Lilyep** : a oui les fautes d'orthographes...je m'en excuse d'avance je me relis vaguement avant de poster mais il en reste toujours...pars se pendre...je vais reprendre les chapitres pour revoir un peu tout ça, merçi de l'avoir signaler! Et merçi pour ta review , ça fait vraiment plaisir (même si moi je trouve que je n'arrive pas à retranscrir toutes les émotions que je voudrai...enfin bref!) encore merçi!

**Shiaru :** La longueur du chapitre? trop court ou trop long ...(ouais ok trop court...xD) mais bon j'ai l'impression que ce troisième chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres (croise les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas qu'une impression)...contente que la fin du chapitre deux t'ai émue...j'avais l'impression que c'était pas assez fort justement! Et merçi Beaucoup!! (ça fait plaisir une review comme ça!)

**Cathiel :** Bien sûr que si Reita va souffrir...mouhahahahahhaha...se calme...merçi pour la review! et voilà la suite tant attendue!

Déclaration : désolée de le poster que maintenant! sincèrement ! Il était déjà écrit mais en fait j'ai écrit trois version de ce chapitre!xD j'ai mis un temps fou à me décider!...(ok ok je me cherche des excuses!)...c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, aprés celui là la vraie histoire va commencer à se mettre en place . Y'a pas beaucoup de dialogues donc il se pourrait qu'il soit un peu barbant..à vous de voir, bonne lecture!!

-------------------------

En ouvrant la porte du studio photo, Reita respira profondément l'air frai de ce début décembre. Il se sentait soulagé mais le sentiment qui dominait pourtant à cet instant précis n'était pas celui là...il se sentait tout simplement stupide, déçu...mais par quoi? Était-ce le manque de réaction de Ruki ou sa propre bêtise qui l'affligeait? Il n'aurait su le dire mais une seule chose était sûre, il n'aurait jamais du parler. A quoi servait qu'il ouvre son coeur , qu'il lui crache toute sa haine ,toute sa solitude et son amertume si à chaque fois c'était pour ricocher face à ce mur qu'était le chanteur.

Trop de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface lorsqu'il parlait...et trop de questions se bousculaient maintenant dans sa tête. Cette histoire avec Uruha... _Il m'a déjà tellement menti _...

Reita se remémora amèrement ce moment, celui où il avait appris ce dont il se doutait déjà, il avait cherché dans les yeux du chanteur une expression, mais rien, il se dérobait toujours à son regard. Et ce visage froid ,cette attitude... il aurait du pleurer, hurler n'importe quoi! Mais pas ça, pas cette indifférence si froide. _M'as tu seulement écouté... _De rage ,Reita donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle vide qui trainait sur le bord de la route produisant un vacarme assourdissant de tôle sur le sol. Il continua sa marche avec énergie pour tenter de fuir et de masquer la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ruki venait de sortir du bâtiment, il avait attendu quelques instants avant d'oser seulement bouger pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Reita , il n'aurait pas supporter son regard une fois de plus..._je ne suis qu'un lâche_...

A ce moment ce n'était bizarrement pas le remord qui l'accablait mais bien la solitude. Ce manque d'affection, ce vide en lui qui le conduisait à toutes les extrémités ..._même à me convaincre que je peux aimer ..._

« Il » l'avait dit « Tu croyais que je ne savais pas que tu avais un coeur de pierre? _»_ ..._tellement vrai..._Ce ton haineux que le bassiste avait employé en prononçant ces mots, son visage transmettant une foule de sentiments contradictoires devant lesquels Ruki n'avait même pas réagit..._je fuis encore _...

Il se sentait pitoyable, écoeurant, lui, qui vivait sa vie sans jamais tenir compte des autres. Dans un désespoir incontrôlé il agrippa avec force sa chemise à coté du coeur la tordant entre ses doigt, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel dans le malaise ambiant. Reita souffrait à ce point là?

Le regard aussi perdu que ses pensées, il courut jusqu'à sa moto, mis rapidement son casque ..._j'ai fait assez de mal autour de moi pour aujourd'hui... _il fallait absolument qu'il oubli ce qu'il venait de se passer, il le fallait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Après quelques rues seulement il s'arrêta devant un bâtimentbien connu puisque c'était un des bars où le groupe se retrouvait souvent. Il connaissait bien le patron et l'endroit était assez discret pour qu'on ne vienne pas les les ennuyer.

Avant d'entrer il essaya une dernière fois d'appeler Uruha. C'est donc sans grand espoir de réponse qu'il composa le numéro du guitariste...pourquoi avait-il besoin de l'appeler? Pour parler peut être ou pour simplement avoir une présence...une voix le tira de ses pensées.

-Oui?

Il avait finalement décroché, Ruki remarqua distraitement que la voix du guitariste semblait contrariée...

-Excuse , c'est moi...je voulais savoir si...euh...

Que voulait-il vraiment finalement?Il se retrouvait comme idiot maintenant , à appeler son ami sans avoir rien à dire

-écoute je suis occupée là je peux pas ce soir, demain peut être, allez a plus je te rappelerai...

-mais non c'est pas...!

Il avait déjà raccroché. Uruha n'avait rien compris! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il demandait cette fois. ...Le blond avait du se trouver quelqu'un pour ce soir .

Ruki se sentait étrangement délaissé, il avait trop compté sur Uruha ces derniers temps, il s'en rendait compte maintenant..._je ne suis qu'un poids pour tous..._il se surprit à vouloir appeler Reita, mais stoppa son geste en riant nerveusement à cette idée. Il essayait tant bien que mal de relativiser la situation avec ce détachement que les gens lui reprochait souvent mais cette fois le mal être était trop présent, trop opressant pour être caché par le simple masque d'indifférence qu'il affichait d'habitudes .

Il se dirigea alors avec assurance vers le comptoir du bar, oui il n'avait trouvé que ça pour oublier : l'alcool. Ce remède terriblement banal aux maux des humains.

Le patron le reconnu assez rapidement , c'était un homme bourru mais qui avait pris en affection les cinq jeunes gens qui venaient parfois dans son bar.

-T'es tout seul aujourd'hui?...une question pourtant si simple...

Le vieil homme les connaissaient assez bien et les membres du groupe le considéraient tous bizarrement comme une sorte « d'amis ». Quoique l'homme et son établissement auraient pu paraître louches au premier abord , il attirait la sympathie.

-Une Vodka...non...autant de vodka que je peu avoir pour ça...dit-il en posant quelques billets sur le comptoir.

Il n'avait pas répondu à la question qui lui rappelait trop pourquoi il était venu. « Tout seul », oui , ces deux mots résumaient bien sa situation, il était tout seul. Ça l'oppressait cette solitude, tout ces gens autour , ce sentiment d'inutilité, c'était trop.

-T'es sûr? Non parce que je te prévient les soulards à la fermeture je les fout dehors on est bien d'accord? Viens pas pleurer après ...

Il avait posé un petit verre avec une bouteille pleine à côté du petit brun tout en disant cela. Ruki ne pu retenir un demi sourire malgré la situation, c'était la façon du patron pour lui montrer qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'inquiétait.

Pour simple réponse, Ruki engloutit un premier verre d'une seule traite, l'alcool fort lui brûlant délicieusement la gorge.

Puis, une fois ce verre vide il s'en servit un autre, puis encore un autre. Il avait vidé plus de la moitié de la bouteille et tenta encore une fois de se resservir, mais son bras ne répondait plus vraiment aux demandes de son cerveau embrumé. Sa main s'écrasa dans un bruit mat à quelques centimètres de la bouteille. Il était affalé sur le comptoir , l'alcool il ne l'avait jamais vraiment supporté en réalité.Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit Reita quelques heures plus tôt... celui qui avait dit que l'alcool faisait oublier tous les problèmes n'en avait jamais bu!

Toujours à moitié étendu sur le comptoir, le chanteur se prit la tête entre les mains, les yeux dans le vague. Il se sentait plus mal que jamais , complètement inutile , pitoyable même, lui et sa bouteille. Sans même s'en rendre compte , et les nombreux verres aidant à sa confusion, il se mis à marmonner des phrases, des mots, sans réel liens...

Alerté par son comportement, le patron se rapprocha pour lui demander si ça allait. Le plus petit ne réagissait pas mais le vieil homme distinguait quelques mots dans les phrase décousues du chanteur... « coeur de pierre » ... « Reita »...ce nom revenait souvent.

-Eh! Petit! Il secoua légèrement le jeune homme en maugréant contre les méfaits de l'alcool sur les peines de coeur. Il prit la bouteille et la mis derrière le bar au moment où Ruki levait brusquement la tête , se rendant compte que quelqu'un tentait de le sortit de cet état apathique . Il s'excusa alors avec une voix plus embrumée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu .

-Oh , excusez moi je ...j'ai déjà fini la bouteille?

Le vieux patron regarda attentivement le plus jeune devant lui remarquant la trace encore visible d'une larme sur sa joue. Il jugea que dans ce cas un petit mensonge était nécessaire...

-Oui, depuis longtemps...tu marmonnait tout seul, j'ai cru que tu délirais à cause de l'alcool...

Ruki voulu répondre mais il se sentit soudainement très mal, le sol ne semblait pas vouloir rester à sa place et le patron du bar en face de lui semblait disparaître par moments. Il sentit alors un mal être remonter dans tout son corps engourdi.

Sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et un noeud se formait maintenant dans sa gorge lui arrachant des hauts le coeurs. Il se mit comme il put sur ses jambes tremblantes et tenta de rejoindre les toilettes du bar sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui et son état , n'entendant même pas le vieil homme lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi à atteindre les toilettes, toujours est-il qu'une fois la porte poussée il se laissa tomber à genoux, son envie de vomir toujours plus présente.

Ruki se traina jusqu'à une cuvette pour vomir tout ce que contenait son estomac...c'est à dire pas grand chose.

Il fit une dernière tentative pour se remettre debout mais ses jambes l'avaient complètement lâché . Il s'adossa au mur froid tentant de garder ses yeux ouverts qui se fermaient malgré lui. Il était tellement pitoyable, là, tout seul dans les toilettes d'un petit bar miteux. Il se mit à rire nerveusement pour la deuxième fois de la journée, l'épuisement émotionnel de la journée prenant le pas sur son mal être. Ironie de la chose, même dans une situation pareille il gardait une partie de son esprit totalement lucide, il se rappellerait encore demain de cette journée dans les moindres détails.

Une nouvelle nausée le prit et il se forçat à regarder au plafond pour la faire passer. Son corps commença à basculer lentement sur le coté pendant que ses yeux se fermaient et bientôt il atterrit sur le carrelage froid de ce petit bar. Il était épuisé mais la petite partie de raison qui lui restait s'inquiétait et il appela Uruha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uruha entendit vaguement une sonnerie retentir dans son grand appartement , mais il choisit de ne pas répondre. Ce devait être encore Ruki qui l'appelait pour un problème ou un autre, il passerait le voir demain ce serait plus simple. Le guitariste se rendormit donc prés de sa conquête de la soirée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le guitariste ne répondait pas, il laissa un obscure message où il parlait de bar et de venir chercher sa moto pour lui demain. Son esprit n'étant plus totalement ce qu'il était à son entrée dans le bar il composa le numéro de Reita sans mesurer la portée que son geste pourrai avoir...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reita était rentré chez lui depuis une petite heure. Il comatait dans son canapé en regardant des rediffusions de séries idiotes qui passaient toujours à cette même heures.

Quand il entendit son téléphone il décrocha machinalement sans même regarder le nom de la personne qui l'appelait. C'était toujours mieux que de se morfondre devant ces débilités avec pour seule image en tête le visage du chanteur.

-Reita à l'appareil.

-...

Le chanteur était tellement surpris qu'il réponde qu'il ne répondit pas tout d'abord

-Qui est à l'appareil? C'est une blague? Répondez où je raccroche, j'ai pas que ça à faire!

-Reita...

Le sang du bassiste ne fit qu'un tour, pourquoi l'appelait-il maintenant, aprés ce qu'il venait de se passer? Une colère sourde commença à monter en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le chanteur reprendre la parole

-S'il te plaît , viens me chercher...me laisse pas tout seul

Ces mots... comment pouvait-il se permettre de dire ces mots là après ce qu'il lui avait avoué.

-Arrête ton cinéma , c'est quoi que tu cherches au juste là? À me faire culpabiliser?

- ...

-REPONDS BORDEL!!

Il avait hurlé ces mots sans même s'en rendre compte, son ressentiment accumulé tout au long de la soirée refaisant surface.

-Reita je t'en pris, j'ai fait une connerie...

L'inquiétude s'éveilla et toute trace de colère disparut instantanément de la voix du bassiste

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

-Je suis au bar, viens me chercher je...

Reita entendit un bruit , comme un choc sur une surface dure...le petit chanteur avait simplement du lâcher le téléphone mais dans la tête du bassiste tout un tas de scénarios plus affreux les uns des autres s'enchainaient

-Ruki!!!!!

Aucune réponse...il raccrocha précipitement et sortit en trombe de son appartement prenant juste le temps d'enfiler une veste.

**A suivre**

**-------------------------**

Je tiens encore une fois à dire merçi à toutes ces gentilles reviews et j'espère en avoir d'autres! (n'hésitez surtout pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! toute critique est la bienvenue, dans le bon où le mauvais sens!)


	4. Chapter 4

Regret : chapitre 4

Auteur : Pixel01

Source : victimes (XD) : The GazettE

Genre : Yaoi

couples: ...???

Disclaimer : Ils n'appartiennent qu'à eux même (j'ai toujours trouvé cette phrase crétine...--")

Réponses aux reviews :

**eli : **Tu espère que ça va s'arranger?...hum...je t'avoue que "s'arranger" n'est peut être pas le mot le mieux choisi...(restons flou jusqu'au bout, sinon à quoi bon se casser la tête!xD), en tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu! merçi pour ton commentaire!

**ellisine : **Je trouve justement , en l'écrivant que je n'arrive pas à faire "sortir de l'ordinaire" cette histoire... je suis contente que pour toi elle ne ressemble pas aux autres, j'en avait une peur bleue!... pour le 1er chapitre j'avais essayé de faire une ambiance particulière, trés réaliste, mais j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussi à rester dedans. Bref! voilà la suite j'éspère qu'elle va te plaire elle aussi et merçi beaucoup pour ton commentaire!

**Shiaru-chan : **Ralala merçi beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! (°part se cacher au pôle nord°). Oui c'est ça que je voulais faire sortir en me basant du coté de Ruki au début: qu'on ne plaigne pas uniquement Reita... (j'aurais réussi?Oo)...quoi qu'il en soit ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un commentaire comme ça, et ça fait plaisir que les lecteurs se cassent autant la tête sur l'histoire que moi!xD...et puis moi sadique?...jamais de la vie!(°pas crédible°)...en tout cas voilà la suite qui à (elle aussi) beaucoup tardé! et merçi beaucoup pour ton commentaire!!!

**Beauty in the Filth : **Merçi beaucoup , vraiment ça me touche que tu dise que "ma façon d'écrire" te plaît...c'est de ça que j'étais le moins sûre peut être (entre autres choses!), ça me fout vraiment la pression pour la suite maintenant c'est malin!xD...mais tu vois je ne suis pas si sadique que ça...voilà la suite!!! (plus d'un moi plus tard, ok! mais c'est la suite quand même . ). Merçi pour ton commentaire et tes encouragement!

**YuMiw: **Merçi de me le signaler pour le chapitre 2...j'vais aller voir ça, c'est vrai que parfois en l'écrivant on est à fond dedans et on voit pas passer certaines choses, merçi de le signaler je vais essayer d'y remédier!...oui Kai hétéro et papa...j'ai beaucoup hésité, c'est un peu trop l'image qu'on se fait de lui mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !!xD (il apparait pas vraiment pour l'instant mais il a un rôle à jouer pour la suite!...). Et merçi beaucoup pour ton commentaire!!!

**Lilyep : **Merçiiiiii!!!!!! il faut pas me dire des trucs comme ça ça fout trop la pression là!xD...en tout cas merçi beaucoup ça me touche et ça m'encourage vraiment. Et tu trouve la fin du chapitre 3 sadique?...mouhahahahaha (°trop fière°) Voilà la suite j'éspère qu'elle ne sera pas trop décevante...et encore une fois merçi pour ton commentaire!!!!

Tout ça pour dire que vos commentaires m'encouragent vraiment! (même si mes réponses ne sont peut être pas à la hauteur...huhu!xD)

Alors voilà le Chapitre 4 (le fameux!xD), je le trouve pas vraiment dans l'ambiance des autres, j'ai l'impression de stagner...mais bon il a le mérite d'être présent!

Le début est vraiment pas terrible, mais accrochez vous ça s'arrange au milieu...;et puis ça repart en cacahuète vers la fin , mais bon!xD... j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! (°optimiste à ses heures perdues°). Bonne lecture!

**Regret **

----------------------------

Reita courait comme un fou, mort d'inquiétude pour le chanteur, il arrivait à peine à respirer mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il arrivait pré du bar et courut encore plus vite si c'était possible, l'inquiétude et le remord le faisant même redoubler d'effort.

Arrivé à destination il ouvrit la porte en verre du petit établissement avec force, ses yeux cherchant déjà une trace du chanteur à l'intérieur.

Son regard balayait inlassablement le bar sans résultat, et son inquiétude commençait à grandir se transformant peu à peu en détresse. Il devait ressembler à un dérangé debout , là au milieu de ce bar à une heure si tardive à chercher quelqu'un qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre à nouveau quoiqu'il fasse.

La culpabilité le rongeait à un tel point qu'il regrettait jusqu'à avoir poser un jour les yeux sur le chanteur. La panique et la fatigue émotionnelle de la journée s'accumulant, il n'entendit pas le vieux patron du bar lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une main passer devant son regard affolé.

Il parla presque instantanément et de façon un peu brutale peut être , quand il reconnu le vieil homme.

-Ruki est là? Il m'a appelé je crois qu'il...

Devant l'état de stress avancé du jeune homme face à lui, le patron lui coupa la parole d'une voix calme et posée.

-Il est sorti dehors prendre un peu l'air, je l'ai trouvé mal en point dans les toilettes...

-Vous l'avez laissé sortir seul alors qu'il était « mal en point »?-explosa Reita en hurlant dans le petit bar tranquille - Mais vous n'avez aucune conscience professionnelle! Vous mériteriez qu'on vous...

-Il ne s'enfuira pas si c'est ce que tu crois, j'ai gardé son portable...il tendit l'objet à Reita et bien que sa voix soit restée très calme son regard était dur. Même sans ça...tu ne le connais pas si bien que ça finalement...

Le bassiste lui arracha pratiquement des mains et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais le patron l'interpella une dernière fois...

-Essaye de prendre soin de lui, c'est un bon p'tit gars...

Reita ne répondit pas ...ces mots lui avaient serrés la gorge et le coeur plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible après si longtemps. Un sourire triste se peignit sur son visage au moment où cette pensée touchait son esprit..._je n'en ai plus le droit_

C'est donc emplit de nostalgie et de tristesse mêlée que Reita poussa la porte qui le menait vers l'objet de sa tristesse.

Il était maintenant dehors, ayant arrêté de courir depuis un petit moment, le froid de ce moi de décembre commençait à se faire sentir et Reita resserra son manteau après un souffle de vent qui l'avait fait frissonner. C'est là qu'il le vit, assis contre un vieux mur délabré, ses bras enserrant ses genoux grelottants. Cette vision bouleversa Reita, et emporta avec elle le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il paraissait tellement seul, tellement fragile dans cette nuit froide, son visage enfantin baigné par la pâle lumière d'un réverbère mal réglé . Ça faisait si longtemps que Reita n'avait pas pu lire autant de sentiments sur le visage du chanteur, si longtemps qu'il attendait autre chose que cette barrière insupportable de froideur et d'indifférence de la part de Ruki.

Reita s'avança avec appréhension vers la petite silhouette recroquevillée. De soulagement, il s'agenouilla devant Ruki et dans un geste qu'il savait regretter par la suite, pris le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains glacées, collant son front à celui de chanteur, comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Les mots ne sortaient pas, le soulagement était trop grand, il devait sentir sa présence pour y croire, il en avait besoin un peu égoïstement.

-abruti!...parvint-il à murmurer quelques instants plus tard.

Il se sentit alors bizarrement gêné d'avoir brisé le silence qui les entourait, et redoutait la réaction du chanteur face à ce geste inconsidéré. Il recula à contre-coeur son visage de l'autre mais au moment où il voulut se relever, Ruki serra le bassiste de toutes ses forces, d'une force pleine de désespoir et de reconnaissance mêlée. D'abord surpris par cette étreinte désespérée, Reita compris tout ce qu'elle représentait et il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher le chanteur même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Ruki s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la veste de Reita, c'était comme une éclaircie au milieu d'une tempête, il avait pensé que personne ne viendrait le cherché, lui, cette loque qui ne pensait qu'à lui même. Et « il » était venu, la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé. Il s'accrochait maintenant à Reita comme on saisit une chance , quelque chose que l'on aurait jamais cru réalisable, ne le lâchant pas par peur de ce qu'il se passerait lorsque le contact serait rompu.

Il avait encore peur de croiser le regard du bassiste, ce regard si triste, cette fois il n'arriverait pas à tout garder. Ce carcan qui enserrait ses émotions était pratiquement brisé mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à montrer la moindre faiblesse, surtout face à lui.

Il se sentait tellement égoïste à s'accrocher au bassiste alors qu'il lui avait bien fait comprendre que sa seule présence le faisait souffrir. C'était toujours comme ça, il s'accrochait encore et encore aux gens qui tenaient à lui, il voulait qu'on l'aime, de n'importe qu'elle façon...et l'amour de Reita, même si il l'avait rejeté, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Dans une autre situation il aurait ri de cette scène grotesque qui représentait tellement bien sa pitoyable existence.

Aucun des deux hommes ne se décidaient à rompre le contact. Reita pris tout de même la parole, le choc de l'inquiétude retombé, il avait également l'esprit moins embrouillé que le chanteur et voyait le coté pragmatique de la situation.

-Je vais te ramener chez moi, il faut que tu dorme un peu,...tu peux marcher?

Ruki soupira d'agacement avant de répondre en lâchant le bassiste, l'esprit visiblement voilé par l'alcool.

-...non...pas envie...

Il avait fait en disant ces mots, une moue adorable d'enfant gâté et têtu ce qui n'avait pas pu caché à Reita que la voix du chanteur était terriblement faible et il semblait avoir ..._pleuré? _

Le bassiste n'avait jamais vu Ruki verser une seule larme. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, Reita avait appris à déchiffrer toutes ces attitudes, ces silences... le petit chanteur de Gazette laissait transparaître beaucoup plus d'émotions qu'il ne se plaisait à le croire...enfin...pour qui savait les déchiffrer.

Ce masque d'indifférence que Ruki s'était forgé, le bassiste l'avait remarqué tout de suite, et toutes les facettes de sa personnalité le fascinait. Il pensait même ,à un moment, avoir réussi à déchiffrer une partie cet être insaisissable et envoûtant...ce n'était encore qu'une belle illusion...

Reita affichait maintenant un visage amer, à l'image de toutes les pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête à cet instant précis.

Rassemblant ses esprits, Reita se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans une situation sans issue. Comme l'idiot qu'il était, il n'avait pas pris sa voiture mais avait couru comme si sa vie en dépendait après l'appel alarmant du chanteur. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, et ce manque de discernement le conduisait à la situation actuelle.

Tandis que Reita se traitait mentalement d'idiot fini pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le chanteur commençait déjà à somnoler. En bougeant un peu pour laisser un peu plus d'espace à Ruki, le bassiste sentit quelque chose dans sa main, c'est alors qu'il se souvient qu'il tenait toujours le téléphone portable du plus jeune..._il connait peut être quelqu'un qui habite dans le coin..._

Il ouvrit fébrilement le téléphone de Ruki tout en surveillant ce dernier du coin de l'oeil. Comme il l'avait observé quand ils étaient encore ensembles, le chanteur détestait , entre autre choses, que l'on touche à certaines de ses affaires et restait inflexible sur ce point sous peine de colères monstre. C'est donc avec appréhension et en s'assurant que le chanteur n'était pas en état de le remarquer, que Reita consultait la liste de contacts du plus jeune, s'attardant plus précisément sur les adresses.

Il commençait à se demander si le sort ne s'acharnait pas sur lui lorsqu'il vit une adresse à deux rues d'ici, il regarda distraitement le nom de la personne correspondante..._uru_...et ce fut comme un énorme poids qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Il n'y avait même pas pensé, ils étaient pourtant un groupe mais le fait d'appeler le guitariste ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

D'un geste agacé par sa propre bêtise, Reita pris son propre téléphone pour appeler ce cher guitariste. Alors qu'il composait le numéro, il vit Ruki s'affaisser légèrement sur le coté , la fatigue le gagnant peu à peu.

- - - - - - - - - - -

C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée qu'Uruha entendait retentir la sonnerie insupportable de son propre téléphone. Il avait essayé d'ignorer ces sons étrangers à son sommeil mais rien à faire.

Dans un soupir d'ennui le plus total, il décrocha le combiné et répondit de cette même voix lasse sans se soucier le moins du monde du sommeil du corps endormit à ses côté.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-...oui...

Reita releva son visage en entendant une voix familière retentir à ses oreilles.

-Ah! Uruha, tu répond enfin...

-Reita??!?

Uruha semblait maintenant complètement réveillé et surtout très étonné d'entendre la voix du bassiste à une heure pareille.

-Ah oui c'est vrai je ne t'appelle pas souvent

-Jamais tu veux dire...

-Urgence! C'est à propos de Ruki

Sans même le voir, Reita sentit sentit Uruha se crisper à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu sais...le téléphone n'est peut être pas la meilleure manière de parler de ça., je sais que tes sentiments envers lui sont...

-aucune importance!

Reita avait répondu sur ce ton glacial qui lui était maintenant propre. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de tout ça dans ces conditions.

Aprés un petit blanc pendant lequel Uruha n'avait rien osé rajouté, le bassiste reprit.

-Soyons clairs et concis, je suis avec lui devant le bar, il a beaucoup bu et ne peut pas rentrer chez lui, peut tu l'héberger pour la nuit?

Le tout d'une voix monocorde et avec une pointe d'agacement.

-c'était ça le coup de fil de tout à l'heure...

Uruha avait plus parlé pour lui même mais Reita senti son coeur se serrer, il avait , encore une fois bêtement pensé que Ruki l'avait appelé en priorité. ..._Ridicule_...

- Attend là...juste un truc, pourquoi tu le ramène pas toi?

A la remarque du guitariste, Reita devina qu'il le dérangeait et n'avait pas envie de visiteurs. Exaspéré, Reita se pris l'arrête du nez entre les mains avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il espérait assez détendu...

- j'ai pas ma voiture...et c'est toi qui habite le plus prés, j'ai vérifié.

- ...

- ...

Deuxième blanc. Soupir , de mécontentement pour l'un, de lassitude pour l'autre.

-Ok, bouges pas je viens vous chercher.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Reita entendit le son caractéristique d'un téléphone hors ligne. Uruha avait déjà raccroché.

Un peu décontenancé , le bassiste remis son téléphone en place et reporta son attention sur Ruki qui venait finalement de s'endormir.

Il s'assit prés de lui et ne pu s'empêcher d'observer ce visage endormi, presque apaisé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mette le chanteur dans un état pareil? Il n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir la moindre réaction quand il lui avait craché toutes ces paroles.

A l'instant précis où ces mots tant regrettés étaient sortis, Reita avait détesté le chanteur de toutes ses forces, il le haïssait tellement de rester dans sa tête, présent à chaque instant. Cette obsession l'avait complètement changé, il n'arrivait même pas à regarder Ruki dans les yeux, s'enfonçant jour après jour dans ce délire malsain.

Il l'évitait, lui parlait rarement ou bien pour le rabaisser...c'était la seule façon su'il avait trouvé pour le chasser de sa tête. Il n'avait plus rien à espérer.Mais quand il avait appris pour lui et Uruha, leur soit disant idylle, sa haine s'en était encore accrue, et sans trop se l'avoueril avait mal. Mal de le voir sourire à nouveau, mal de le voir se confier à quelqu'un d'autre surtout..;

Prenant peur de la tournure que prenait ses pensées, Reita préféra quitter l'autre du regard afin de le reporter sur la route guettant l'arrivée de la voiture d'Uruha.

- - - - - - - - - -

Reita commençait à sentir ses yeux tenter de suivre le même chemin que ceux du chanteur, quand il entendit des crissements de pneus. Une lumière aveuglante pris la place de la douce obscurité qui le berçait depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes.

C'est un guitariste échevelé , ayant juste pris le temps d'enfiler une chemise correcte qui le sortit complètement de sa torpeur.

-Allez les poivrots, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi, on vous ramène et dodo bien mérité pour le chauffeur!

Avec un soupir de lassitude , Reita consenti à se lever, non sans répliquer d'un ton acide...

- J'ai pas bu moi... ma tronche te le laisse à penser?

- honnêtement?...oui t'as l'air explosé, et puis il a quand même pas bu tout seul...

Nouveau soupir, encore une fois feindre l'indifférence...

- Justement si, et si toi tu as d'autres choses à faire, figure toi que ma vie ne se résume pas à jouer les mères Thérésa...

-Tu parles , un mot de lui et tu saute par la fenètre, laisse moi rire!

Uruha était visiblement très agacé d'avoir été dérangé dans son sommeil, mais loin d'être très diplomate dans de telles circonstances, Reita répondit à cette remarque avec un regard à glacer le sang..._inutile de nier, il n'y a que moi que j'arrive à berner_...

-Pourquoi c'est si étonnant. Tu le ferais pas toi?

Sujet sensible, Reita avait réussi, il avait maintenant sa réponse. Uruha était déstabilisé, Ruki n'avait donc pas menti. Sachant que le guitariste ne sortirait pas de son mutisme concernant ce sujet, Reita pris délicatement le chanteur dans se bras avant de lancer à un Uruha médusé

-Ouvre la portière, je vais le porter jusqu'à la voiture...

Uruha avança ouvrit sans un mot la porte arrière de son immense 4x4 ,espérant que le bassiste prendrait place à coté de Ruki. Mais non il s'assit à la place passager , à l'avant.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes, ponctués par les bruits de la direction défaillante de la voiture du guitariste.

L'un décryptait nerveusement la phrase du bassiste, espérant que ce dernier n'ai pas découvert leur petit secret , à lui et Ruki. Et l'autre se décida à briser cette atmosphère décidément stressante.

-Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, je sais tout, votre petit arrangement...

Le guitariste sursauta, faisant un léger écart sur la route.

-C-comment?...je ...je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parle...

-Vraiment?...c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Sincèrement je t'aurais pas cru capable...

Le ton au début détaché se faisait plus dur et Uruha savait depuis le début que ce plan ne fonctionnait que dans l'esprit torturé du chanteur.

Le guitariste, résigné, ralentit et se gara sur le bas coté. Reita voulait avoir cette conversation maintenant? Et bien il l'aurait. Uruha se sentait déjà fatigué en pensant aux problèmes qui se profilaient dans un futur pas si lointain que ça...

--------------------------

Comme d'hab, si vous avez lu jusque là, laissez moi un petit commentaire! c'est un ordre! ...Un avis sur ce petit truc, ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal!


End file.
